


Sometimes

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid didn't want this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, First Aid hated that this wasn't Earth. Sometimes, he wanted the ground beneath his wheels. Sometimes, he wanted to just roll away from his always present brothers. Sometimes, he ached to zip around inside a city, using hard light projections to help another species. Sometimes, he just wished for any of the days that would mean he was young, that he was still the student, not the chief medical officer.

Sometimes, he gave in to the desire to roll, but his emotions held him mired in the present, just as solidly as a broken wheel could stop him escape.


End file.
